Forum:PS3-DOWNTIME PAGE, 2/28-29/10
This page is to update/discuss the plight of the PS3, PSN, and Borderlands DLCs/save files. Arandil23 04:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Updates... Visit the following link for official updates from Sony via twitter: http://twitter.com/SonyPlayStation It is confirmed that only 'phat' PS3 consoles are having problems, and that 'Slims' are functioning properly. It is also rumored that PSPs are still able to access PSN properly. Arandil23 04:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) NON-OFFICIAL UPDATE: one developer's take on the issue, unconfirmed. Here's what's going on right now: something with the PS3's internal clock has borked in some pre-slim models. This is not a PSN issue; it has to do with your PS3's clock. This clock is NOT related to the OS clock. It seems to be a leap year bug. Setting your clock ahead will do nothing. All PS3s around the world were affected at the exact same time. Does this affect me? '' ''- If you have a Slim PS3, you're good to go. Continue playing it as normal. - If you have a "fat" PS3, you may be affected. Some fat PS3s have worked ok, but it seems a good majority have been bugged. What does this bug mean? - If affected, your date and time has been set to a random past date. This prevents you from signing into PSN, playing any PSN games, or using any DLC. Your trophies will also not display correctly or be able to sync. How do I fix it? - You can't. Even if you don't sign into PSN, it won't help. This is a hardware issue. So, what do I do? - Wait 24 hours. Other products that have had similar bugs have corrected themselves after the "bugged" day. On Monday around 6pm central time, all PS3s will automatically correct themselves...maybe.If that doesn't work, we'll need a firmware update from Sony, which should be a pretty important priority for them right now. - Did I lose my data/themes/etc? Your save data/games/dlc/themes are fine. They'll be fixed when the PS3 is fixed. Trophies are uncertain right now, but they'll be fine if you've synced them before the PS3 was bugged. Unsynced trophies are an unknown right now. If I have a bugged PS3, can I still use it? It's probably not a good idea, as I have no idea what will happen to the trophies you earn during the bugged time. Movies/media will work fine. Heres hoping he is right... Arandil23 10:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that the issue is worldwide (Britain, Europe, USA, Middle East), and has occurred on consoles that were not even connected to a network, let alone signed in. Hardware issue?? Arandil23 10:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Recently, my and my friend's credit card suddenly stopped functioning on PSN. As a consequence, I am one of the few people on this wiki that does not have General Knoxx yet. Any possible correlation between those two events? Steel _ 16:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have a PS3 "fat" and have just tried logging into my PSN account and playing Borderlands online, and I haven't had a problem, my date and time are even correct even though I had to correct them from the settings menu but they stayed corrected. Although earlier today, about an hour or two ago, I couldn't login and the date kept changin every time I turned my system back on. I did not recieve any new trophies and did not try to sync my trophies for fear of losing any of them, but as far as just playing on PSN, I can somewhat confirm that "fat" owners will be able to do so now. Sellcious 00:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Going out to try it now. Here's hoping, and that my bank inv. is still there :/ 00:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's working for me again now, and my bank inventory is still there. ^_^ Sothe1990 01:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Confirm that the issue is resolved, my bank is still there, and I'm happy >.< PSN, merci. Beaucoup. Arandil23 02:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Concerns... Rumors are circulating that trophies are being lost (COD and GOW mostly), all mine seem to be intact. It is unknown whether the missing ones will re-appear after re-syncing when the Network is back up. Arandil23 04:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) As Borderlands trophies appear to be intact (including DLCs), I assume that progress is saved through the DLCs. My largest concern at the moment is as to whether my bank inventory (in the Underdome) will still be there...as my console seems to think that the DLC isn't installed anymore. Arandil23 04:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Y2K eh? Thats a good point I have 42 slots full of yellows and oranges in my Underdome bank, and if it doesn't recognize the DLC, it might delete them all entirely... 199.212.27.249's post deleted due to irrelevance to topic. 05:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC)